Drew's Magnificent Adventure
by Atheonn
Summary: Drew and May needs a place to stay... But would they expect series of unexpected events that will unfold? Find out now. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Stop right here if you think you can't take the power of mighty Jar Jar.

It was a nice day. A bright, sunny day. The Sun shone upon everything as a certain brunette waltzed along the sidewalk. She wore a pair of jeans, a really short pair of jeans. She also wore a shirt obviously. But it slightly revealed her tender breasts. Yes, May is in fact, a dirty slut. May wasn't the only one there though, a certain grass head was next to her. His name, Drew, wasn't the most common name out there. Like his name, he had a certain hair colour that stood out. That made him special, unique. Bright green, yes, was his hair colour. It's not possible but let's roll with it for now. Drew, was a typical teenage boy as others would describe as, "asshole." Drew is an asshole, which is true. But what lot of people don't know is that Drew has feelings too! WOW! Surprising, isn't it? For an asshole like Drew to have feelings… who would've guessed? Anyways, Drew had feelings too, like any other normal person. He had feelings for this particular whore… and she was right next to him. An asshole goes with a slut perfectly, like they're a match made in heaven…

"Oh. My. God. DREW!" The whore screamed towards her asshole of a boyfriend.

"What?" The asshole replied in a rather calm manner.

"It's SOOOO hot. I'm going to DIE if we don't get inside somewhere." May looked exhausted, as her cheeks were puffed and her face was red.

"Alright. FINE….. We'll look for a place to stay since it's getting late now." The green haired boy looked towards the horizon and replied as he was sick of her shit.

"WHAT….? I want to go HOME!" The bitch yelled like a bitch.

"It's too far from here. Besides, I lost my car keys and now we're fucked anyways." Drew replied.

"FINE…. We'll find a place to stay. You HAPPY NOW?" May crossed her arms, which made her boobs bounce up.

Drew blushed as he tried not to stare at the whore's double D sized breasts.

He kept looking around for a hotel because they were in middle of a popular tourist attraction. Surely there had to be a place to stay, somewhere.

Grass head grinned widely when he found a hotel at a distance. He started running towards it, like a thirsty virgin teen going after prostitutes.

"Wait. WHERE'RE YOU GOING?! COME BACK!" May screamed at top of her lungs as she began chasing him. But it wasn't easy, because maybe her boobs were bounced up and down so much that it tired her quickly.

May did manage to catch up to Drew. They did manage to get a room. The Sun was now gone and darkness surrounded the sky. As the slutty brunette went to take shower, the horny grass head was sniffing her filthy panties. He had a boner, a major one too. When the brunette came out of the shower, wrapped around in a bath towel, her eyes widened as it encountered something mortal beings were forbidden to see. Grass head's 14 inch long and 7 inch thick GREEN COCK….. He was masturbating furiously while sniffing her panties. He suddenly came to a halt, he slowly rose his head, frightened expression on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like…" He tried to explain, but semen pouring out of his penis like a fountain didn't help at all.

Drops of saliva were coming of the brunette's mouth as she mindlessly stared into grass head's penis like she was hypnotized. She then came back to her sense, her face now bright red. She didn't say anything and just stood there, causing the only piece of cover of her body to drop. Now, May was standing completely naked, in front of Drew. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to shove his dick up May's juicy virgin pussy. Yes, even though she was a real slut, May was still virgin. Drew launched himself forward, causing the brunette to fall on the ground.

"I… HAVE. TO. DO. THIS…." Drew was out of his mind now. He started to insert his green cock. May screamed in pain as the grass head claimed her virginity. She wanted it to stop, but it was too late now as Drew thrusted his cock in and out, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Drew was fucking May doggy style. May had tears pouring out as her soul was being sucked by the grass head.

"STOP…." She managed to yelp out just barely, but that didn't stop the asshole. He penetrated her like no tomorrow, until he let out of mighty roar as semen splattered everywhere. He took out his mighty cock, making a lot more semen and blood to gush out of the brunette's pussy. May fell down, lifeless. Her life was short lived, but at least she wasn't going to be pregnant with green cock babies. Drew stood up, staring at May's corpse in disgust. He was blinded by her boobs, that he never realised to disgusting she was. He spat on her corpse, and turned away. But, something unexpected happened. While Drew began putting his clothes on, a loud noise came from behind. A bright light blinded Drew, followed by a gush of gray smoke. He slowly turned around and saw something he shouldn't have seen. There was another grass head standing before him, naked. But this grass head wasn't a guy, it was a GIRL. The girl took a step ahead, as she noticed Drew staring at her rather average tits.

Shaking his head, Drew spoke, "Who are you?"

The green haired girl smiled brightly, "I'm you, from another dimension. That's why I'm a girl, but I'm still you. And you're still me."

"What?" Drew asked like confused John Travolta.

Female Drew ignored him, "The reason why I came here, is to stop you from killing your girlfriend."

Drew laughed, "Well, you're late. She's already dead."

The green haired girl's widened as she stumbled back, stepping on gooey semen. That caused her to turn around and dead corpse of May was seen.

"No…. I'm late…." She fell on her knees in despair.

Drew kneeled next to her, "It's never late for butt sex," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened once again in shock, "WHAT…?"

Before anything else, Drew grabbed him from another universe by hips and inserted his mighty green cock deep into her ass. She tried to scream, but it was useless as Drew covered her mouth.

As he kept thrusting her anus, Drew had to say something, "Why am I so SEXY? Woah, this is AWESOME."

He continued to penetrate himself until same thing happened again. A bright flash of light blinded him followed by tray of smoke. When the smoke vanished, there stood a large men. Not any men, Drew's eyes widened as he saw 5 different bodies of himself staring at him. This time they were all male, but they all had one thing in common. They were ripped. Not any kind of rip, WWE kind of rip.

One of them spoke, "We're you from the future. We came here to stop you from raping your female version."

Drew said hesitantly, "Um.. I'm kind of raping her right now…?"

Another one spoke, "Well, I guess we'll have to give you and our female version a punishment."

"Why me?!" Female Drew said weakly as she was about to pass out.

The five muscular Drews marched up and grabbed both of them by legs. 3 of them started raping the female Drew in her 3 holes. However, the 2 other Drews began raping Drew as well. It all went so furiously. Female Drew didn't even last 2 minutes before she died with her eyes wide open. Meanwhile, Drew lasted for around 10 minutes longer, before falling on knees, lifeless. The 5 ripped Drews snickered as they went back to the future. Except since they killed Drew from the past, they never existed. Which means, they never came and raped Drew. As the infinite time paradox continues, the Pokemon world rages throughout the galaxy asking for war. Soon, the final battle between the Galactic Empire led by Jar Jar Binks and Pokemon League led by Ash Ketchum, ends as Ash surrenders in defeat. His punishment? Oh, just something involving mighty Jar Jar and blow jobs. The end.

Obviously this was for fun :D


End file.
